


What is necessary

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Tuvok is going through pon farr and having problems.
Kudos: 2





	What is necessary

Captain Kathryn Janeway rubs her temples as her ready room door beeps. “Enter” Janeway says. The Doctor comes through the door with a sense of urgency. Captain, I must speak with you about Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Janeway puts her hand up to stop the doctor's rant. Doctor, I'm fully aware of the situation, Janeway says looking tired. I am going to need your help to get a handle of the situation with Tuvok. What did you have in mind? The doctor asked.

Tuvok sits in a mediation pose trying to fight his primal urges. His skin burns, head throbbing, trembling, and sweaty. The door chimes, Tuvok blinks. The door chimes again. Enter! Tuvok growls. Captain Janeway steps through the door. Kathryn! Tuvok jumps up and stands at attention. At ease, commander, Janeway says. It has come to my attention that you are struggling with your pon farr. Tuvok's eyes hit the floor and he blushes a vibrant shade of green. Captain, I...Janeway interrupts him. When the ship's chief of security runs butt naked down the corridors and tries to open the launch bay doors while the ship is going maximum warp. That tends to raise some eyebrows and concerns. Kathryn smiles, Tuvok she says, let me help you through this. Tuvok shakes his head, NO! I will not be unfaithful to my wife! He roars. Kathryn sighs, my friend I'm offering to help you through your pon farr, not replace your wife. Let me help you, so you can return to your beloved T'Pel. No! Tuvok screams as he heads for the door. The doors open and he discovers four security officers blocking his door. GET OUT OF MY WAY! He roars at them. No one budges. The doctor appears behind Tuvok and stealth hypos him with a sedative. Kathryn Janeway kneels beside an unconscious Tuvok. I'm sorry my friend but, this is for your own good, she says softly. 

Tuvok slowly regards consciousness, his head is still throbbing but foggy. What happened? He thinks to himself and why am I bouncing? His eyes come in to focus. What he sees horrifies him. Kathryn Janeway is naked, straddling him. She has sled his penis inside her and is currently thrusting in an attempt to have intercourse with him. No, he says weakly. He tries to push her off only to realize that his wrists are handcuffs to the top of the bed frame and his ankles are locked in a leg spreader that is secured to the bottom of the bed frame. P-p-please Kathryn, s-s-stop! Tuvok cries. No, Janeway says firmly. I would rather save your life and lose you as a friend. Than have explain to T'Pel why I let you die. Kathryn speeds up her thrusting. Tuvok attempts to buck her off. Quit fighting me Tuvok! Janeway snaps. Just let go and give in. Tuvok finally surrenders and within minutes sub comes to his orgasm. He collapses back on the bed, fever finally broken, head clear for the first time in days. He starts sobbing uncontrollable. He can feel the vomit rising up from his stomach and up his throat. Tuvok turns his head, fighting the urge to puke. Without missing a beat, Kathryn frees Tuvok's wrists and holds a medical basin to Tuvok's face. It's okay, Tuvok. Kathryn says gently while rubbing his back. Tuvok pukes. Sobbing he looks at Kathryn Janeway and says I love my wife, I love T'Pel. Kathryn cradles Tuvok stroking his head, Shh, I know Tuvok, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering Tuvok and Kathryn did not violate any Vulcan laws or customs because Kathryn is one of Tuvok's T'hy'la.


End file.
